Of sibling love
by i LiKe iNSaNiTY
Summary: "But East-" "West I'm a lost cause, just save yourself!" So, this happened. It's a short Hetaoni oneshot. I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni but I do own horrible naming skills. Rates T just to be on the safe side. Constructive criticism enjoyed, flames returned with a sarcastic remark if you have an account, returned with one to myself if no Fem!Germany(Nyo!Germany). Hope you enjoy!


Germany's eyes widened in shock as Prussia was struck down by that _thing_.

"Bruder!" She shouted and rushed over to his side as France finished the thing off..

"Bruder." she called again as she knelt by his side, "Bruder, are you okay?"

"West?" Prussia weakly opened an eye, "You're alright."

"Idiot! Why didn't you move?!" Germany shouted at her brother.

"I saw it... when France broke the clock, the thing would of killed you if I did." he explained slowly, grimacing slightly at the taste of iron in his mouth. Germany sighed and helped him up, supporting most of his weight.

"France!" she called, "Go on ahead and tell the others Prussia is injured, we'll follow shortly."

The French nation eyes the pair for a moment before nodding.

"Be careful." were his parting words as he left the library.

"Come on bruder." Germany said softly as they slowly made their way into the hallway.

When they were a few paces from the room that held the door to their safe haven another one of those things appeared in front of them and swung it's arm down in attack. Thoughts raced through Prussia's head as he felt Germany tense up next to him. There was no way she could dodge while carrying his weight with her, he was too badly injured, and there was no way she would leave him and save herself, not willing. With those things in mind he shoved his younger sister out of the way without a second thought and no regrets just as the beast struck, sending him into a wall.

"Bruder!" she screamed in surprise and shock.

"Schwester run!" he called weakly, starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

"But East-"

"West I'm a lost cause, just save yourself!" Prussia barked with as much strength he could muster. Germany spared him one last glance before she turned on her heel and dashed down the hall, the beast following.

"Gott," he thought as his senses dimmed, "if you have any power in this höllenloch, bitte protect meine kleine schwester."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Germany and Prussia are sure taking their merry time." America hummed to Canada as the rest of the group waited for the two Germans to arrive.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Canada asked softly as he looked at his little, cross-dressing, sister.

"Ve~ we should go look for them." Italy butted into the siblings conversation.

"I suppose that would be the best thing to do." England sighed.

"I'll stay in case they come while you're gone, aru!" China called from the kitchen.

"I shall too, da." Russia smiled. The others agreed and left the safe room.

"Mon Dieu! It's Prussia!" France gasped as they stepped into the hallway.

"He was so close too." Japan said softly.

"But Germany is still missing!" Italy pipped up, with a drestessed look on his face.

"Right, I'll take him to the room, Amérique, you'll help, oui?" France walked over to the white haired German's side.

"Totally dude! Canadia, let's go!" America helped France pick up Prussia and carry him into the room, Canada trailing behind, as the others went to go look for the younger German.

After searching around for a few minutes they found her slumped against a wall, covered in blood. Japan slowly walked over to her and checked for a pulse.

"I'm afriad she's no longer with is." he whispered just loud enough for the others to hear after a few tense moments.

Italy blinked before tears wheld up in his eyes. How many times must he mess up and be forced to watch his friends die before he could save everybody?

Soooooooooooo I kinda got myself hyped up on Hetaoni again this morning and I felt like writing Fem!Germany so I wrote this during second period because the science teacher never showed up. Also my headcannon is America is secretly a girl who dressed like a guy so the others would take him more seriously and stuff, because America is a female name. Only Canada France and Hungary know.

also, poor Italy *hugs*

and yay for vagueness in doomed timelines :D

I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni(if I did the game would be finished) but I do own the idea for the story, my horrible naming skills, and, hopefully, soon a Prussia plushee.


End file.
